Harry Potter & Rejecting the Veela
by Short Fat Fag
Summary: SLASH - Seventh Year - Harry learns Malfoy is part Veela has chosen him to be his mate after denying himself since the age of 13. Now Malfoy begins a campaign to win Harry's love. Will he succeed?
1. The Beginning

Harry Potter & Rejecting the Veela  
  
By The Short Fat Fag  
  
Chapter One - The Beginning  
  
Harry was sitting down to dinner that night and felt a pair of eyes watching him closely. Harry smiled think that it was his boyfriend, Justin Finch-Fletchley of Hufflepuff House. However, looking up he didn't meet Justin's eyes, he was in an animated conversation with his best friend, Ernie McMillan. Looking around the room, Harry soon discovered the source of the stare, Draco Malfoy.  
  
"What's the matter mate?" Ron asked his best friend.  
  
"Malfoy is staring at me again," said Harry in a disgusted tone. "I really wish he would stop it, its starting to give me the feeling that something really bad is about to happen."  
  
"Just ignore him Harry, he'll stop eventually, he always does," Hermione said soothingly.  
  
"What do you mean 'always does'?" Ron asked incredulously while Harry simply stared at the Head Girl.  
  
Hermione sighed, "He's been doing this for weeks, I would have thought by now you would have noticed him doing it."  
  
"Well yeah," admitted Harry, "I have noticed it, but mostly during meals."  
  
"Oh he does it all the time, in the hallways, in class, every time he is near you anymore," she said and then took a bite of her meal.  
  
Harry pushed his plate away in disgust, his appetite suddenly going very far away.  
  
"It's alright mate," Ron said encouragingly, "everyone knows that you are dating Justin and no one would try to cross you. They know better."  
  
Harry smiled and remembered telling his two best friends during his sixth year that he was gay and how they were accepting of it. Then he pulled his plate back to him so he could eat. However, a few minutes later Harry felt someone tapping his shoulder and assuming it was Justin, he turned with a large smile on his face which fell at the sight of Draco Malfoy standing there with an expectant look on his face.  
  
"What do you want Malfoy?" spat Harry, which caused him to flinch slightly.  
  
"I would like a word with you in private if I could," Malfoy asked politely, which caused all three Gryffindors eyebrows to rise.  
  
"Anything you have to say to me, you can say in front of Ron and Hermione. I'll just be telling them later anyway."  
  
Draco Malfoy looked apprehensive about the idea of talking to Harry in front of others, especially about this topic, but decided that if he wanted any chance what-so-ever, this would probably be the best way to do it. "Alright then, I wanted to formally ask your permission to pursue you romantically."  
  
Whatever it was that Harry thought Malfoy was going to say to him, this was obviously not it. "Huh?" he said, not able to think of anything else to say to that declaration.  
  
Malfoy sighed and repeated himself, "I said I would like to pursue you romantically."  
  
Harry and Ron just stared at the Slytherin like he was an idiot for saying it, not only once, but twice. However it was Hermione that intervened this time.  
  
"Harry is already involved with someone else Malfoy, so your just going to have to live with being out of luck."  
  
"The mud-blood Hufflepuff?" sneered Malfoy with distaste. ""That isn't much of a challenge."  
  
Instantly Harry was to his feet and inches from Malfoy's face and bellowed, "Don't you ever call him that! He is worth a hundred of you!"  
  
Malfoy stood there silent for a moment as the entire Great Hall fell silent when they heard Harry screaming at him. They were all watching and waiting to see what would happen next.  
  
"Perhaps, it would be best if you were to return to the Slytherin table Malfoy and we can all pretend this conversation never took place," Hermione said coolly.  
  
"No," Malfoy said calmly, "I need to talk to Pott… to Harry about some very important things and they can't wait anymore."  
  
Through clenched teeth Harry said, "I already told you I'm taken Malfoy, so go away!"  
  
"No Harry," Malfoy said and quickly added, "I love you and I want to mate with you."  
  
"WHAT?" Harry screamed and he pushed Malfoy so hard that he ended up being flung to the wall of the Great Hall and hitting it with a load thud before sliding to the floor.  
  
Instantly Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape were walking the center isle of the tables towards the two boys.  
  
"Potter, what is going on here?" asked the stern head of Gryffindor House.  
  
Harry turned to the professors and said in disgust, "He wants to mate with me."  
  
Professor McGonagall looked so stunned that she couldn't reply. However, Professor Snape could, "Malfoy was it or was it not the impression you gave me when you said you never wanted to go through this with Potter?"  
  
From his place on the floor Malfoy answered, "Yes, sir, I did say that, but I had no idea the need to do it would get this strong."  
  
Harry looked to his two best friends and then to the teachers present looking for some clue as to what was going on here. "What is this all about?"  
  
Dumbledore looked at Harry with his eyes twinkling, "Perhaps it would be better, if we went to my office."  
  
- - - - -  
  
"Let me get this right," Harry said as he paced the room in front of the Headmaster's desk with Professors McGonagall and Snape watching as well as Malfoy, Ron, Hermione, Fawkes and the assorted painting of the former heads of Hogwarts listening.   
  
"Malfoy is a part Veela?" Harry asked for confirmation.  
  
Everyone nodded their heads in the affirmative.  
  
"He has decided that I am to be his mate?"  
  
Again everyone nodded their heads, including the paintings.  
  
Harry continued, "Malfoy has known this since he was thirteen when his Veela powers began to kick in?"  
  
"Yes Harry that is correct," Dumbledore said gently.  
  
"Then because he hated me so much, he decided to suppress his need to make me his mate. So why now?"  
  
"Because, the need to mate is becoming stronger by the day Potter," spat Malfoy becoming upset at being rejected. "I thought I could control it and I did for several years, but when I reached my age of majority, the pull quadrupled and my need to mate is almost uncontrollable."  
  
"Is that why you've shagged half the school?" Ron asked before McGonagall and Hermione both threw him a look that made him look sheepish.  
  
"Mr. Weasley …" began Snape menacingly before he was cut off by Harry.  
  
"Actually that is a fair question. You do have the reputation of having it off with half the student body, why should I want to mate with you? To be yet another notch in your belt?" asked Harry.  
  
Malfoy looked down to his shoes and mumbled something.  
  
"What was that Malfoy? I didn't quite catch that," Harry said venomously.  
  
Malfoy took a deep breath, "I said, you would be my mate forever, after you there would never be another."  
  
"What if Harry doesn't want to bond with you Malfoy?" Hermione asked.  
  
"He has to, he is my mate, my chosen," Malfoy said evenly.  
  
"No, I do not have to and you know it," Harry spat. "Veela do not always get their way with their chosen mates, we studied it in both Care of Magical Creatures and in Defense Against the Dark Arts last year. You're heart my break, but eventually you'll pick another."  
  
"Yeah," Ron said, support his best friend. "Besides he already dating someone else."  
  
"Filthy mud-blood," spat Malfoy.  
  
"Ten points from Slytherin for that word and attitude Mr. Malfoy," McGonagall said crossly.  
  
"Harry perhaps it would be best if you calmed down," Dumbledore said, trying to placate his student.  
  
Harry looked at the Headmaster and suddenly he had a very terrible thought flash through his mind. "Did you know about this?"  
  
"I knew that Mr. Malfoy was a part Veela, yes, but I did not know who his chosen was until today, the same as you Harry."  
  
"What do we do know?" Hermione asked helplessly. Her first instinct would be to go to the library and research every single thing she could about Veela, but she had no time at the moment.  
  
Dumbledore chuckled softly, "Well that's an interesting question Ms. Granger and it can be answered simply. Harry, do you want to mate with Mr. Malfoy?"  
  
"No, sir, I do not," Harry replied hotly.  
  
"Well then it's settled for now," Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eye. "Mr. Malfoy will have to leave Harry alone, unless his Veela abilities kick in further making him go after Harry again. Then we will decide what to do then."  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione looked victorious, while Malfoy scowled at the Headmaster.  
  
"Albus," Snape began, "What do we do with Mr. Malfoy now? With his Veela attraction erupting from him at odd intervals, he may become unable to defend himself from amorous advances from the other students."  
  
"I've already thought of that Severus, when Mr. Malfoy's attraction becomes to strong for the other students to handle I have already set up quarters for him to live in so he can be isolated from the other if need be. Of course, there hasn't been a need for it as yet, so that will wait until it does," Dumbledore explained. "So now why don't you all enjoy your evening?"  
  
Leaving the office, Malfoy looked at harry and said, "This isn't over yet, we will be mated."  
  
"No we won't," said Harry, "No we won't."  
  
To Be Continued … Please Read and Review 


	2. Discoveries

Harry Potter & Rejecting the Veela  
  
By The Short Fat Fag  
  
Chapter Two - Discoveries  
  
The next morning Harry was sitting at Gryffindor table with his boyfriend Justin telling al about the meeting of the previous evening in the Headmaster's office.  
  
"He wants to bond with you?" Justin asked incredulously before looking down into his plate and becoming very sad.  
  
Harry becoming very concerned for his boyfriend put his arm around the Hufflepuff and asked, "What's wrong Justy? There's nothing to be sad about."  
  
In a defeated voice Justin explained, "Veela always get their way when they pick a chosen. He's going to eventually take you from me. I don't want to loose you, not after I just found you."  
  
"Justin, you know that Veela do not always get their way when they pick someone to mate with. Once Malfoy gets over his rejection he will look for another mate. It's what Veela do, they don't die from lack of mate, they don't go on mindless rampages in order to get a mate, they just try to seduce them and if they fail, they move to another poor soul," Harry pointed out to his love. "Actually knowing Malfoy, he'll probably go on the mindless rampage to prove that he can and then blame it on the Veela thing."  
  
Justin actually began to smile at Harry's joke, though he knew that it would probably happen, Malfoy was such a baby when he didn't get his way about things.  
  
"Besides," Harry continued, "Veela prefer virgins and we both know that I am not one of those anymore."  
  
Both Harry and Justin shared a knowing smile with one another before they were interrupted when Hermione suddenly plunked down across the table from them carrying three very heavy looking and dusty books from the library, followed closely by Ron who had his long arms filled to capacity with books as well.  
  
"Harry," she said breathlessly, "Guess what I've been doing?"  
  
"Hmmm, judging from the amount of books you are carrying, the look of positive glee on your face and the fact that you are covered in a layer of dust, I'm going to guess you and Ron have been in the astronomy tower snogging."  
  
Justin snorted in laughter and Ron rolled his eyes and said, "She wishes."  
  
Hermione's cheeks burned slightly but pressed on as if he had said nothing, "We've just come from the library where I've been researching Veela. I've found out all kinds of interesting things about them, I wished I put this much effort into the essay I did about them last year in Defense class."  
  
Harry looked at her like she was mental, "Hermione, yours was the longest essay in the class at seven feet long and gave you a hand cramp for two days, how much more could there be?"  
  
'Seven feet?' mouthed Justin and Ron nodded from behind her back.  
  
"Well," she began enthusiastically, "Did you know that male Veela can get their partner pregnant, whether that person is male or female?"  
  
"Yes, I did actually and if you remember it was on Professor Pickford's final exam last year in Defence," said Harry. "Of course, I have no idea how well I would have done on it, as he died in the middle of the examination."   
  
"Well, he was almost two hundred years old," Ron said with a mouth full of eggs.  
  
They all looked at each knowingly. Harry went on, "Now before you tell me anything about that subject, please stop yourself; I knew that they can get men pregnant and honestly I do not want to be pregnant. I'm seventeen years old, I have a dark wizard and a host of Death Eaters to fight and I have no time for having a baby this year. Plus I do not want to even think about where it would come out."  
  
Both Ron and Justin shuddered at the thought.  
  
"Men!" huffed Hermione irritably. "I suppose it's alright for women to make babies, but not men?"  
  
"It's not that Hermione, women are built to have children. You're bodies are designed by nature to have them. Ours are not and to do so if very dangerous and completely unpleasant," Harry said trying to sooth her ruffled feathers.  
  
Hermione looked at Harry sweetly and said, "It comes out the end of the penis."  
  
All three boys cringed and Ron grabbed his genitals at the thought.  
  
"Yep," she continued with a smile, "Just think about it, a six to eight pound baby traveling down your penis, stretching it horribly out of proportion and then exiting out that little tiny opening at the end of it. Doesn't it make you want to have twins?"  
  
By now all three of them had their manhood in their hands in order to stop the flow of thoughts form reaching them just in case it should happen spontaneously.  
  
Justin looked over to Harry and said, "Maybe we should adopt."  
  
Hermione laughed and began to eat her breakfast just as the post owls arrived with the morning mail.  
  
Usually Harry didn't get anything in the mail, unless it was from Justin. After loosing Sirius in his fifth year and then Remus in his sixth, there was no one left to write to him anymore. Oh he still go the occasional greeting from the twins about the joke shop and how well it was doing and he even still received the occasional letter from Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, but they were few and far between after he came out to them about two weeks before the Easter holidays last year.   
  
When he finally heard a reply from her, it was in the form of their usual chocolate Easter eggs she would send to them. Ron's, Hermione's and Ginny's were the size of dragon eggs and covered in decorative icings, while his was smaller than a chicken egg and had no icing on it. For the entire final term of the year, Harry's feelings had been hurt and it was only after all the Weasley children each sent their mother a howler that she began being nice to him again.  
  
However, this morning, Harry did receive an owl, one bearing him two dozen long stem red roses and a card which read, 'To my beloved mate, please allow me to give you this small gift as a token of my undying love for you, yours forever, Draco.'  
  
"Laying it on a bit thick isn't he?" asked Ron as Justin looked like he was getting angry about it.  
  
Harry snorted and threw the card down in disgust, "I bet it'll get thicker before it's done."  
  
- - - - -  
  
Sometime later in the afternoon, Harry was on his way to the library to begin his homework for Charms class when Hannah Abbott and Susan Bones came running up to him.  
  
"Harry, you've got to come quick," exclaimed Hannah.  
  
"Malfoy has Justin cornered and he's threatening to kill him," Susan explained hurriedly.   
  
"What? Where?" asked Harry without thinking about it.  
  
"Dungeons," the two girls said together and then all three of them tore through the castle in a run.  
  
Minutes later Harry arrived to find Malfoy and his Slytherin cronies had disarmed Justin, Ernie McMillian and Zacharias Smith. Ernie and Zacharias were being held down by Crabbe and Goyle, while Pansy Parkinson shrieked with laughter. Malfoy was about to do some nasty hexes and jinxes to Justin when Harry ran up and placed himself between the two.  
  
"What are you doing Malfoy?" spat Harry.  
  
"He's standing in my way and you know it. Once the filthy mud-blood is gone then there's nothing to keep you from me," Malfoy replied.  
  
Harry looked menacingly at the part Veela and asked, "Do you really think I'd have anything to do with you if you hurt the man I love?"  
  
"Love?" asked Justin through a broken nose.  
  
Malfoy looked hurt, "You don't love him Harry, he isn't good enough for you. He'd never make you happy or complete the way I could."  
  
"What makes you think that I could be happy with the son of a Death Eater?" asked Harry. "Your father has tried to kill me at least twice and you never bothered to care about it before. What would have happened if he had succeeded then? What would you have done?"  
  
For the first time in his life Malfoy hesitated before answering, "I don't know."  
  
"You would have gone on and picked someone else to bother with this Veela business of yours, that's what you would have done," Harry said.  
  
However, before anything else could be said about anything Professor Sprout arrived with Hannah Abbott and Susan Bones followed closely by Professor Dumbledore.  
  
"What is going on here?" asked Professor Sprout as she looked at her three Hufflepuffs who were being manhandled by the Slytherins.  
  
"Nothing Professor," cooed Malfoy trying to use his Veela charm on her.  
  
"Fifty points from Slytherin Mr. Malfoy," Professor Sprout said angrily. "Professor Snape provided all the teachers with a potion to combat your Veela attraction. Also detention for you and those two thugs of yours," she said pointing to Crabbe and Goyle, "to be served with me every night this week." Then she turned a kind eye to Harry and said, "Twenty points to Gryffindor for defending members of a rival house."  
  
"Defending his bitch you mean," Malfoy said causing several of the Slytherins to laugh.  
  
"That'll be an additional ten points from Slytherin for that Mr. Malfoy," Professor Sprout said again.  
  
"Oh Ernie," Hannah said as she ran to her boyfriend to help him up and Susan went to Zacharias to help him also.  
  
"Come on Justin, lets get you up to Madame Pomfrey," Harry said to his boyfriend.  
  
"Harry, if I might have a word with you," Dumbledore asked.  
  
"Yes sir, right after I take Justin up the infirmary," replied Harry.  
  
"Pomona," Dumbledore asked, "Would you mind helping Mr. Finch-Fletchley up to see Poppy so I can have a chat with Harry here."  
  
"Of course, Albus," Professor Sprout said as she took hold of Justin's arm as he limped in the corridor and giving Harry a wink she added, "Don't worry Mr. Potter, he'll be fine with me."  
  
Putting a hand on Harry's shoulder, Dumbledore twinkled and said, "Why don't we go to my office, where we can be more comfortable."  
  
- - - - -  
  
In the Headmaster's office, Dumbledore takes his usual seat behind his desk and offers Harry a "Lemon drop?" Which Harry declines and takes a seat to listen to what he has to say.  
  
"Harry," Dumbledore began, "I had a very interesting conversation with Severus last night about Mr. Malfoy. As you discovered yesterday, when he turned thirteen and went through puberty, his Veela instincts and abilities became active and he instinctively began to search out his mate. It seems he immediately chose you."  
  
Harry nodded in understanding, not liking it one little bit.  
  
Dumbledore continued, "Mr. Malfoy did not want to mate with you, as the two of you were rivals at the time and chose to suppress his instincts to get closer to you, as it were. As a result he did earn that reputation that you and Mr. Weasley mentioned yesterday, however, it seems that none of those students were what he was looking for and always returned to wanting you Harry."  
  
Comprehension was slowing dawning on him and he did not like where it was going, "What's this have to do with me sir?"  
  
"Well Harry," the Headmaster said with his eyes twinkling once more, "As you've just witnessed down in the dungeons today, Mr. Malfoy is not going to be taking 'No' for an answer and since you have already shown that you have an affinity to the male gender…"  
  
"NO!" said Harry cutting him off in mid-sentence.   
  
"Now Harry you must be open to these things."  
  
"I do not want to date Malfoy, I do not want to mate with Malfoy, I do not want to bond with him either," Harry declared. "I love Justin and I want to be with him. Wasn't it you who convinced me to ask him out that first time? Wasn't it you who told me that I deserve to be loved?"  
  
Dumbledore smiled, "Yes, Harry that was me who said all those things. It's nice to know that you were listening. Now I think you should listen to me when I say that you should be more open to Mr. Malfoy."  
  
"Why? What's in it for you?"  
  
Dumbledore looked shocked and Harry knew something was going on that he wasn't aware of.  
  
Harry leaned into the desk and asked, "So what happens if I allow Malfoy to pursue me?"  
  
"He might turn against Voldemort and fight for our side."  
  
Harry snorted, "His father was in the inner circle of the Death Eaters until I put him in Azkaban, which alone should make him not want to be with me. In fact I seem to remember an interesting duel we had in the beginning of our sixth year over it."  
  
"That's true Harry, but he may still have valuable information for the Order."  
  
"Justin will never forgive me and honestly I do not want to do it," Harry said.  
  
"All that I ask is that you try. If Mr. Malfoy thinks that you are interested, then he'll probably leave Mr. Finch-Fletchley alone."  
  
Harry sighed and said, "I'll think about it."  
  
To Be Continued … Please Read and Review  
  
I would like to thank Benjis VIP, Bluetattingman, Fangalla, Jolene, Little Padfoot Jr., Omeganight and SeparatriX for reviewing. 


	3. Snogging & Dinner

Harry Potter & Rejecting the Veela  
  
By The Short Fat Fag  
  
Chapter Three - Snogging & Dinner  
  
"Harry?" Hermione called out to him, "Are the rumors true?"  
  
"What rumors?" Harry asked dully.  
  
"That you stopped Malfoy from killing Justin," she replied as she caught up with him.  
  
"Kind of," Harry replied with a shrug. "I have no idea if he would have actually killed Justin or not, but he is up in the hospital wing. Madame Pomfrey should be finished with him by now."  
  
"Are you okay Harry, you seem kind of out of it?" Hermione noticed.  
  
"Dumbledore wants me to play nice with Malfoy; so that we can get any information he may have about the Death Eaters and Voldemort," Harry explained, "Even going as far as allowing him to pursue me romantically."  
  
"Oh," she said, "Do you want to allow him to do that?"  
  
Harry stopped walking and turned to look at her. "Not really, I'd like nothing better than to sit back and watch him suffer. For all the rotten things he's done here at school to us, to the other Gryffindors, to the Hufflepuffs, to the Ravenclaws and to the teachers. He'd deserve every bit of it."  
  
"But …" Hermione prompted.  
  
"But, Dumbledore made me promise to think about it," Harry said and began walking towards the infirmary once more.   
  
"Well be careful if you decide to allow Malfoy to pursue you," she advised. "You know that there is a danger he will bond with you?"  
  
"As long as we don't have sex, that shouldn't be an issue," Harry said and added; "Besides he's been with almost half the school and not bonded with any of them."  
  
Hermione stopped him again and stated, "Harry, Veela don't bond with their mate through sex, that's just a myth. They usually perform the ritual during sex, which is why most people believe it happens that way. The ritual itself is just a complicated incantation that binds the two souls together."  
  
"I don't remember reading anything about that when we studied Veela," Harry admitted. "How would I know if he bonded with me, other than hearing the incantation?"  
  
"Well, your magic and his magic would combine in a way that isn't quite understood and both of your abilities will double, making you both very powerful wizards."  
  
Harry let what she said sink in and then asked, "Can the bond be broken?"  
  
"Yes," Hermione said tentatively, "If the Veela dies then the bond breaks. If the bond is newly formed it can be broken but only within the first two hours, but when the ritual is performed, the two people bonded will usually sleep for three days for their bodies and minds to adjust to the bonding process."  
  
"Are there any other ways for it to be broken?"  
  
"Well, yes, but it's highly dangerous," Hermione said, "But knowing you, that'll be the one you pick if he happens to bond with you."  
  
Harry smiled and once again began his trek to the infirmary and his boyfriend. "What is it?"  
  
"It only works with part Veela, with full blooded Veela it would never work, but there is a potion that can strip a part Veela of its Veela heritage and abilities. Without that magic to sustain the bond, it would break. However, this potion takes six months to brew properly or else it will kill both halves of the bond."  
  
Harry looked at her blankly and muttered, "Thank Merlin you read so much."  
  
- - - - -  
  
Sometime later in the hospital wing, Harry stood beside the bed where Justin was sitting having his last check over by the school nurse, who wanted to make sure he was fully healed before allowing him to leave her domain and back into the dangerous Veela filled school.  
  
"Alright Mr. Finch-Fletchley, you seem to be back in tip top shape," Madame Pomfrey said, "Now try to see if you can't stay that way." With a mock glare at Harry she added, "And Potter, do try to discontinue being a bad influence on him, if this keeps up, he'll end up being in here more often than you do."  
  
Justin chuckled as Harry stood there with his mouth hanging open watching the school nurse walk away.  
  
"She has a point you know?" Justin said causing Harry to swing his head around and stare at his boyfriend. Justin continued, "Do you know how many times I've stood by your bed after a rough Quidditch game or when you go off on some damn fool crusade to rid the world of injustice?"  
  
However, before Justin could continue to tease his boyfriend, Harry claimed his mouth with his own and kissed Justin very soundly as they both melted into each other.  
  
Breaking apart Harry said, "You forget I'm a rough and touch jock, I'm suppose to play that way."  
  
"Wow," was all that Justin could think to say. Then he remembered, "You told Malfoy that I was the man you loved, was that true?"  
  
Harry looked confused and a little sheepish, "Yeah, of course I love you."  
  
"You've just never said it before, that's all."  
  
"Sorry," muttered Harry before claiming Justin's lips again.  
  
"Ahem," came the stern voice of Madame Pomfrey from behind them, making the two boys break apart. "This is not a brothel gentleman; perhaps you'd be so kind as to find a somewhere else to do that. I do believe that there is a broom cupboard around the corner."  
  
Harry smiled at her, grabbed Justin's hand and then pulled him out of the infirmary all the while saying, "Thanks for the great idea, Madame Pomfrey."  
  
- - - - -  
  
Just around the corner Harry jerked the cupboard door open and dragged Justin into it for a well deserved snog. However, the cupboard was already occupied.  
  
"Hey," cried the voice of Hannah Abbot.  
  
"Sorry," Harry replied, "We didn't know you and Ernie were already in here."  
  
"Well, we are Potter," Ernie said. "Now if you'd be so kind as to find your own cupboard, this one is occupied."  
  
Moments later Harry and Justin were walking down the hall looking for another place to have a quick snog.  
  
"Ernie was a bit rude wasn't he? I mean it was an accident, we didn't go in there just to watch him and Hannah go at it," Harry said.  
  
Justin laughed, "Don't worry about it, he always gets that way when he's about to get some."  
  
Harry stopped and thought about what his boyfriend had just said and then shuddered at the thought.  
  
"Mental image?" asked Justin.  
  
"Uh-huh."  
  
Then laughter filled the corridor.  
  
- - - - -  
  
Sometime later when Harry made an appearance in the Great Hall for dinner he walked over to Gryffindor table looking rather disheveled and rather happy about it.  
  
"Good evening everyone," Harry said cheerfully, "What are we having for dinner tonight, I'm starved."  
  
Hermione & Ginny both giggled and Ron said, "Yeah mate, you look like you've built up an appetite."   
  
Harry attempted to look sheepish, but really all he could do is grin. Then as he was loading his plate with something to eat, he felt someone sit down next to him. Expecting Justin or another of the Gryffindors he looked over to greet them, but instead found Draco Malfoy sitting there looking at him.  
  
"Did you shag your little bitch?" asked Malfoy. "You look like you just did."  
  
Harry sighed and was about to bite back at Malfoy's baiting, but remembered what Dumbledore had asked of him and said, "If you must know Malfoy, we did not shag, we just had a bit of a snog that's all."  
  
"I'll kill him," spat Malfoy as he started to rise form his seat, but Harry grabbed his shoulder and forced him back down.  
  
"No you won't Malfoy," Harry said plainly, not accepting any other alternative than the one he provided the Veela. "You're going to sit right here and have your dinner."  
  
Everyone at Gryffindor table looked at Harry with a stunned look on their faces, including Draco Malfoy.  
  
"You want me to allow that filthy mud-blood to get away with touching what is mine?" Malfoy asked incredulously.  
  
Harry sighed and then put down his cutlery, "First of all Malfoy, do not call him that, I hate that word. Second, I am not to be treated like property and last, if you go over there and kill him then you won't be able to have dinner with me." Then Harry picked his knife and fork back up and began to eat again.  
  
"He's eating with us?" Ron asked with a mouth full of food.  
  
Helping himself to a plate and starting putting food into it, Malfoy said, "Yeah, Weasley, I'm eating here tonight."  
  
Ron was about to retort when Hermione jabbed him in the ribs and he went back to eating his dinner.  
  
"So Malfoy," Harry began in between bites of food, "Can you tell me something?"  
  
"I'll tell you anything you like Harry," cooed Malfoy with a smirk, which made Ron look like he was going to throw up at any moment.  
  
"At thirteen you decided that you wanted to mate with me, right."  
  
"Yes Harry that's true."  
  
"Then why were you so hateful to me and my friends then?" asked a very curious Harry.  
  
"Because you were hateful to me first," Malfoy said defiantly.  
  
"Not true," said Hermione, "You were nasty to Ron on the train coming to Hogwarts our first year, which caused Harry to not like you, so you can't blame Harry for that."  
  
Malfoy looked like he wanted nothing better than to take out his wand and hex Hermione into oblivion, however, Harry began talking to him again.  
  
"She has a point Malfoy," Harry said. "Besides you could have told me anyway."  
  
"And let you hold that over my head?" scoffed Malfoy.  
  
Harry just looked at him. Then he said, "What's difference between then and now?"  
  
"When we were in third year, I could control it better, but the attraction has grown and now I can't help myself and now you have to know about it. Back then you didn't have to know."  
  
"Alright, why me then?" asked Harry, "I mean, you've had half of the student body, why do you always keep coming back to me?"  
  
"Because you are perfect," Draco said without a hint of embarrassment. "You are the most beautiful and wonderful person in the world. You are a strong and powerful wizard and filled with a generous spirit."  
  
Ron, Hermione and Ginny all looked from Malfoy as he said that to Harry who was sitting there taking it all in waiting for him to react in some way.  
  
"Wow," Harry said at last. Then Harry thought about it for a moment, "Do you really mean it, or is that your Veela thing kicking in again?"  
  
"I mean it Harry," Draco said looking lovingly at the Boy-Who-Lived.  
  
"Did you mean it last year when you and I were dealing because I put your father in Azkaban?"  
  
Draco winced slightly at that memory.  
  
"I remember correctly," Harry continued, "You were telling me how much you were going to enjoy killing me and sending my hex ridden carcass to the dark lord. In fact you were gloating about it as we dueled. Telling my how my mud-blood mother wasn't good enough to mate with my pureblood father. Trying to make me feel guilty over the death of Sirius and how that was only the beginning of the torment I would feel at your hands. Did you love me then?"  
  
"Harry …"  
  
"No Malfoy, I think you need to think about this a bit more than you have. I'm not about to roll over for you and let you dominate my life just so you can get your leg over," said Harry sadly and getting up from the table he turned to Malfoy and finished, "And don't send me any more roses, I don't like them. I'm a man, not a girl."  
  
Then Harry left the Great Hall with Malfoy and the other Gryffindors watching him go.  
  
- - - - -  
  
Later that night Ron came into the dormitory to find Harry laying on his bed wearing only his boxers and reading a book and asked, "Are you alright Harry?"  
  
Looking up, Harry replied, "Yeah, I'm fine."  
  
"Hermione doesn't think you are."  
  
Smiling Harry said, "She never thinks I am."  
  
Ron nodded in agreement and started to undress for bed. "Yeah know something mate?"  
  
"What?" asked Harry.  
  
"This time last year, I was kind of shy about undressing in front of you. You know after you told us the truth about yourself," Ron said now that he had taken all his clothes off.  
  
Grinning, Harry said, "And now how do you feel?"  
  
"Well, now that I'm dating Luna," Ron said swaying his hips from side to side, "I like to tease you, cause you can't have it."  
  
Harry almost fell off his bed laughing.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
To Be Continued … Please Read and Review  
  
I would like to thank Amarna, Benjis VIP, Frustrated Fan, Little-Padfoot-Jr., Makalani Asral, Omeganight and SeparatriX for reviewing my last chapter.  
  
To answer Frustrated Fan's question ... HP & the Carbon Copies of You is almost finished, so it will be ending soon, this story and HP & the Unforgiving Son are just starting and HP & the Journey into Isolation will be awhile before it'll be done. 


	4. Rights of the Bonded

Harry Potter & Rejecting the Veela  
  
By The Short Fat Fag  
  
Author Notes: As I have been asked by some people, no, I do not like most of the Veela fictions out there right now. They almost all have Harry giving into Malfoy's Veela thing almost immediately upon finding out about the mate/bind thing. I always felt that Harry should have fought it more than he did and now he will. Trust me!  
  
Chapter Four - The Rights of the Bonded  
  
"Well Harry," Hermione said, as she met up with Harry and Ron in the common room before they went down to breakfast, "You're looking much better this morning."  
  
"Ron made me laugh last night," Harry replied.  
  
Impressed, Hermione asked, "How did he do that?"  
  
"He showed me his penis."  
  
"Hey!" Ron said, quite insulted while Hermione giggled madly.  
  
"It's what you did Ron," Harry said smirking, "You can't deny it."  
  
Laughing, Hermione said, "Well, that's one way to get the job done."  
  
Harry laughed as well now and Ron looked somewhere between aggravated and hurt. "I don't think I want to eat with you two this morning," Ron said and took off down the hall alone.  
  
Harry and Hermione ran after him. "We're just teasing you Ron," Harry said, not wanting his best mate to be offended with him. "That's what you get for trying to be a tease me with things that I can't have." Ron tried his best to look put out for being teased, but a grin was slowly taking hold on his face and soon the three were laughing about the whole thing as they went to breakfast.  
  
A short time later as they were eating breakfast, the owls arrived with the morning mail. Once again Harry was expecting nothing to arrive for him, unless it was Hedwig to come down from the owlery for a visit and a bit of bacon. However, a regal eagle owl landed in front of him as Harry was eating and held out a package for him.  
  
"Looks like you were right mate, it's getting thicker," Ron said spying the package.  
  
Harry took the package as Hermione paid the knut to the delivery owl for her copy of the Daily Prophet and opened it. Inside were a large selection of chocolate frogs and an assortment of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, both of which were Harry's favorites.   
  
"Well Harry?" asked Hermione as she peeked at his package, "Do you feel like a man or a woman right now?"  
  
"Very funny Hermione," Harry said evenly. "At least it's not another bunch of flowers."  
  
Hermione suppressed her giggles as Ron asked, "Is there a card mate? I want to know what the ferret has to say for himself this time around."  
  
Harry found the card and handed it over. "My dearest Harry," Ron read aloud, "These sweets are but a token of my affection for you, now that you have decided to not fight the inevitable and be my mate. Let me shower you with whatever love I can for the rest of our lives. Eternally yours, Draco."  
  
Harry sat there seething. "When did I say that?" he asked through gritted teeth.  
  
Ron looked like he wanted to walk over to the Slytherin table and pound Malfoy into the ground.  
  
"You didn't actually," Hermione replied. "You never once gave him the impression that you were going to bond with him. In fact," she continued, "you were quite adamant about him thinking over his tactics with you and how you didn't want him sending flowers anymore."  
  
"Well," Ron said, "At least we know he listened to something you said, he didn't send flowers again."  
  
- - - - -  
  
After breakfast Hermione had rushed up to the library as Harry and Ron went to Care of Magical Creatures class, where Hagrid taught the seventh years about Chimera. Luckily for them he was unable to actually secure one for them and so they had to study from pictures in their text books.  
  
When class was over with for the day, Hagrid held Harry and Ron and back and asked, "Somethin' botherin' ya there Harry?"  
  
"Malfoy," Harry replied.  
  
"Wha's he done now?" asked the half giant.  
  
Harry wasn't sure how to answer that question and began pacing in front of one of the paddocks near Hagrid's cabin.  
  
"He's part Veela and wants to mate with Harry," Ron explained. "Harry's already told him to bugger off twice now but he keeps coming back and he's getting worse each time."  
  
"Yeah," Harry said, interjecting his distaste for the situation.  
  
Hagrid just chuckled. "Veela are a bit of a pesky thin' aren't they? Don' he know he got a feller of your own?"  
  
"He tried to kill Justin yesterday," spat Harry, as he began to pace faster back and forth between the paddock and the cabin.  
  
"Tha' sounds like Malfoy alrigh'," growled Hagrid.  
  
Harry stopped his pacing and defeated he said, "I wish Sirius or Remus were still alive, they'd know what to do about this."  
  
"Aye, that they would," Hagrid agreed, "but ya know Harry, if you could get another Veela or part-Veela to come near him, he'd go for them and not you."  
  
"What do you mean?" Ron asked as Harry looked on hopefully.  
  
"Well," Hagrid said, thinking it should be obvious, "Veela always prefer to mate with each other whenever possible. Veela are powerfully magical creatures and that's what they look for in a mate, raw magical power. That's probably why he wants ya so much Harry, on the count of you bein' so powerful a wizard."  
  
Harry and Ron just looked at each other and then turned back to Hagrid and Harry asked, "Are there any other part Veela in school?"  
  
"I dunno Harry; you'd have to ask Dumbledore."  
  
"Thanks Hagrid," Harry said, and then the two teenagers went back up to the castle.  
  
- - - - -  
  
Sitting down in the Great Hall to have lunch, Harry and Ron started to pile food into their plates as they waited for Hermione to show up, Harry felt someone sit down to his left. Turning to see who he thought was Hermione, he said, "Where have you been all morning? Not in the library again I hope."  
  
However, it was not Hermione looking back at him; it was Draco Malfoy who looking at Harry like he was the most delicious thing Draco had ever saw in his life. "Actually, I was in the library Harry. I was looking up love sonnets to read to you."  
  
Harry looked very disgusted to see his rival at that moment. "You know Malfoy, did you listen to anything I said last night at dinner or were you just pretending to?"  
  
"What do you mean?" asked the teenaged part Veela.  
  
"What do I mean?" asked Harry through clenched teeth, "This morning I get a package of sweets with a card informing me that I have given up total control of my life to you when I did nothing of the like and you know it."  
  
"Eventually you'll give in to me and be mine Harry, it's only a matter of time," drawled Malfoy in an unconcerned voice.  
  
"No I will not and I have told you so repeatedly."  
  
"Told him what repeatedly?" asked Hermione, who was covered in cobwebs and dust, as she sat down at the table joining her two best friends for lunch.  
  
"That Harry isn't Malfoy's bitch," Ron said going back to watching the two rivals match wits.  
  
"Harry," Malfoy said seductively, turning on the Veela charm, "Even you must understand that a Malfoy will always get what they want and I want you. I will have you and we will be blissfully happy together for the rest of our lives."  
  
"What if I get killed by Voldemort?" Harry asked evenly, completely unaffected by the Veela charm. "You know I will have to duel with him eventually."  
  
Malfoy flinched at the wizard's name, but cooed to Harry, "Not if you leave the losing side and join him."  
  
Harry was about to explode when Hermione interrupted them. "You know Malfoy; I've been in the library researching the legal rights of the partners of a Veela. It seems that they have many rights under wizarding law, did you know that?" Before Malfoy could reply, Hermione continued, "It seems that whomever a Veela or part Veela bond with, that they have the same legal and ethical rights as a spouse, since Veela consider bonding to be their form of marriage. This means that Harry would have legal claim to half of your gold, properties and assets, should he choose to bond with you, where you would have no legal claim to anything that was his or his families."  
  
"Yes, I would have rights to the Potter gold, should I choose to take it," spat Malfoy.  
  
"Oh no you wouldn't!" said Hermione defiantly. "Thanks to your dear friend Umbridge, who passed a law a few years ago stating that part humans have no legal rights to a wizard's or witch's gold or property should they become attached legally, matrimonially or otherwise."  
  
Malfoy was looking angrier by the moment. It seems he hadn't thought of that and was apparently planning on taking control of Harry's considerable assets after the bonding took place.  
  
Harry had calmed down considerably as he listened and he and Ron were watching in awe as she took the wind out of Malfoy's sails.  
  
"On the other hand, should you force Harry to bond with you against his will, he would have even more legal and civil rights than that," Hermione continued with her impromptu lecture, which was making Malfoy's face redder and redder. "He would have the right to seize all your properties and assets as well as fifty percent of all your earnings for the remainder of your life, that is should he not choose to have you put to death in order to sever the bond due to your actions."  
  
"You're lying mud-blood," spat Malfoy, "Besides even if it were true, no one's ever used that law to their advantage. Harry would never do that to me, he's my chosen and a chosen will not betray their mate."  
  
Hermione smiled, "True enough, it is a rarely used law, in fact it hasn't been used for over four hundred and sixty years when Sebastian Potter used it against a part Veela who stunned him had forced him into bonding against his will. It seems that Potter men don't seem to care for Veela much do they?"  
  
Malfoy had enough of this; he stood up and left the Gryffindors laughing in his wake and out of the Great Hall, presumably to the library to research this information Hermione just gave him.  
  
"That was brilliant Hermione," Ron said.  
  
Harry was laughing with delight, "Was any of that true?" he asked.  
  
"Every word, that's why I'm covered in cobwebs and dust, I was in the records vault looking up obscure legal texts all morning."  
  
"So I wonder what the ferret will do now?" asked Ron as he went back to eating his lunch.  
  
- - - - -  
  
Later that night, after everyone had their dinner, Harry met up with Justin to have a study date in the library. Harry really needed to finish up his essay for Professor McGonagall, but at the same time wanted nothing better than to take Justin back up to Gryffindor Tower and ravish him all night long.  
  
"Harry?" asked Justin, pulling Harry from his thoughts.  
  
"Hey Justin," he replied, "Ready to do some studying?"  
  
The two boys quickly grabbed a table in a secluded part of the library and set to finding the books they need to complete their assignment. Harry found the volume he needed about animagi and Justin was looking for something for his History of Magic essay.  
  
When Harry returned to the table, he found Draco Malfoy sitting there.  
  
Harry sighed and said, "Malfoy what are you doing here?"  
  
"Why Harry, with a face like that, I might think you weren't happy to see me," Malfoy drawled in his bored voice.  
  
"I'm not," said Harry in a tone that left no room for error about his meaning. "What are you doing here?"  
  
Seeing that his former tactics weren't going to work, Malfoy apparently tries something different. "I missed you and I wanted to be near you. I feel calmer when I can see you."  
  
"Calmer?" asked a dubious Harry. "In what sense are you calmer?"  
  
Malfoy looked uncomfortable for a moment and mumbled something.  
  
Harry smirked, whenever Malfoy mumbled it was usually something big, "I'm sorry, I didn't catch that."  
  
Malfoy looked like he'd rather kiss a house elf but repeated himself, "Whenever I can't see you I panic and think maybe your dead or worse, shagging that damned mud-blood."  
  
"Harry," Justin said as he returned to the table with his books, "What are you standing there for?" Then Justin saw why, "Oh, you."  
  
"How observant of you mud-blood," spat Malfoy.  
  
"Don't call him that!" roared Harry, getting a disdainful look from Madam Pince that drew Harry's attention for a moment.   
  
Taking advantage of the opportunity, Malfoy turned his Veela charm on again, this time affecting Justin, who began to stare at Malfoy in an obsessive way. When Harry turned back from being glared at by the prim librarian, he finds his boyfriend professing his love for Malfoy and trying to impress him.  
  
"Justin, snap out of it," Harry said, taking a hold of his boyfriend and giving him a good shake.  
  
"Wha…?" asked Justin and then saw Malfoy smirking at him. Harry wasn't sure if it was from anger or being embarrassed, but Justin picked up his things and stormed out of the library.  
  
Harry then took his seat at the table and began to read the book he had selected and pointedly ignored the Slytherin. Malfoy was watching him intently for a short time and eventually tried to start a conversation with Harry, who ignored him completely.  
  
However, unknown to both boys, but the aged Headmaster was also in the library that evening and was watching the pair very closely and was rather amused by what he saw.  
  
To Be Continued … Please Read and Review 


	5. the Damned Bludger!

Harry Potter & Rejecting the Veela By The Short Fat Fag  
  
Chapter Five - the Damned Bludger!  
  
"Good morning Harry, glad to see you could make it to see me today," beamed Albus Dumbledore as Harry entered his office.  
  
'Its not like you gave me much choice,' Harry thought to himself. "Did you need to talk to me sir?"  
  
"Yes, yes, I do," twinkled the Headmaster. "I understand that you and Mr. Malfoy are getting closer to one another."  
  
"Unfortunately," Harry muttered.  
  
"Harry, you must keep an open mind about him. Perhaps after you have bonded then you will understand things better," Dumbledore said.  
  
"I will not bond with him!" bellowed Harry. "I do not like him and do not want him to be my spouse."  
  
"Harry," said a disappointed Headmaster.  
  
"Besides, he seems to be under the impression that he is going to have control over my life and money completely, including making me side with Voldemort against the Order and the Ministry."  
  
"I'm sure you can show him the error of his ways concerning Voldemort and usually when people are married, or in your case bonded, they do share their wealth with one another."  
  
Harry just looked at the older man like he was as barmy as his reputation said he was. "Have you heard what I've been saying? I do not like him, I do not love him and I do not want to bond with him."  
  
"I know that you are young Harry, but you must see the advantages of this union," Dumbledore began, but Harry cut him off.  
  
"Have you ever been married sir?"  
  
Dumbledore was slightly taken aback; he obviously had not been expecting that question. "Harry, whether or not I have been married is irrelevant."  
  
"How can you inform me of the greatness of marriage if you haven't been married to know it firsthand?" Harry asked pointedly.  
  
Dumbledore chuckled appreciatively; he had been outsmarted in that argument. "Even though you are correct, I have not been married, I do know that a person like yourself will someday want to be married."  
  
"I see," Harry replied, "In that case, do you make it a habit to play matchmaker with all the students who pass through this school?"  
  
"Of course, I don't Harry, I leave everyone's love life to themselves," the Headmaster replied with a smile. "You know that."  
  
"Then why do you feel the need to try and force me into this bond with someone I can't stand?"  
  
"Harry," Dumbledore attempted to make him understand, "Once you have bonded with Mr. Malfoy, you will have the opportunity to weaken Voldemort, by perhaps taking Lucius Malfoy away a loyal follower or perhaps being able to spy upon him and reveal to our side, whatever secrets he may possess."  
  
Harry looked at him skeptically and asked, "It wouldn't have anything to do with the fact that bonding with a Veela would augment my magic by twice as much, would it? That wouldn't be your main objective?"  
  
"I must admit that would be beneficial side effect of the bonding."  
  
Harry sighed and continued, "I suppose the fact that I do not wish to bond or mate with Malfoy will do nothing to get you to stop trying to talk me into this madness."  
  
"It is not madness to fall in love Harry," Dumbledore said twinkling.  
  
"I agree," Harry admitted, "Falling in love with Justin was the best thing that ever happened to me. However, you are trying to take the one thing I have left away from me and I won't allow it."  
  
"Nothing is being taken from you, I assure you."  
  
"I've lost nothing?" asked Harry sarcastically. As anger grew in the pit of his stomach he continued, "I lost Sirius at the end of my fifth year, I lost Remus last year and now I am on the verge of losing myself to Malfoy and his bigotry and need to control me, just so you can use me as your damned weapon?"  
  
"Harry …"  
  
"NO!" bellowed the Gryffindor. "You are offering me up like some sacrificial lamb for the slaughter, just so you can use me in the short term to commit murder with this magical boost of energy and to gather whatever information you can about the Death Eaters. Which you should have anyway, since you have a built in spy among them as it is."  
  
"Harry …" Dumbledore began again.  
  
However, Harry cut off and said, "You can't talk your way out of this one Professor. Hermione already looked up the rights of wizards who bond with Veela or part Veela or whatever he is. I have already given my response, which was 'No,' so if you attempt to force me into this I will be contacting the ministry and taking action."  
  
Then before the Headmaster could say another thing, Harry turned on his heels and stormed out of the office, slamming the door behind him.  
  
- - - - -  
  
"Harry?" asked Hermione as Harry stormed into the Gryffindor common room looking like he was about to explode.  
  
"Yeah?" answered Harry rather rudely.  
  
Ron and Hermione shot each other worried looks before she replied, "You don't look happy."  
  
"That is an understatement."  
  
Ron then asked, "What's wrong mate?"  
  
Harry sat down at the table where his two best friends had been sitting and explains, "Dumbledore actually expects me to bond with Malfoy. He seems to think that he can talk me into doing it and then I will accept it and be happy."  
  
Both Ron's and Hermione's jaws dropped open and together they said, "WHAT?"  
  
"I think he is getting barmier as he gets older," Ron said under his breath.  
  
"He must have some reason for wanting Harry to do this Ron," Hermione said, trying to figure out the logic behind this apparent madness. "Now Harry, tell us exactly what he said and maybe we can figure it out."  
  
"We don't need to do that, you've already told me why the other day," Harry said, "He wants me to bond with Malfoy in order to supercharge my magic so I can fight Voldemort more effectively. He practically admitted it to me this morning in his office."  
  
"Oh," Hermione replied. "Well you know Harry…"  
  
"I'm! With! Justin!" Harry said through clenched teeth.  
  
- - - - -  
  
By the end of the week Harry had cooled off from his meeting with the Headmaster and somehow had managed to avoid both Dumbledore and Malfoy as much as possible. Harry still didn't know how he managed to do it, but he managed to have a relatively peaceful week of studying and practicing for the upcoming Quidditch match with Ravenclaw.  
  
So on Saturday morning, Harry rose early from bed and made his way down to the Great Hall to have an early breakfast and maybe even do a bit of extra flying before the match began. However, sometimes the best plans have a way of coming unraveled. As Harry was piling breakfast onto his plate he looked up and noticed that Draco Malfoy was standing on the other side of the table looking at him mournfully.  
  
"What do you want Malfoy?"  
  
"Why are you avoiding me?" Malfoy asked while pouting.  
  
Harry sighed and admitted, "Because Malfoy, I do not like you." Then he went back to eating his breakfast.  
  
"You don't mean that."  
  
"Yes, I do mean that. I do not like you. Now go away and let me eat."  
  
However, Malfoy was not in the mood to take 'no' for an answer it seems. Harry watched as he turned on the Veela charm and again asked him seductively, "So Harry, do you still not like me?"  
  
Looking up from spreading marmalade on his toast, Harry said, "Yep."  
  
"I love you Draco," exclaimed a fourth year Hufflepuff girl who seemed to have gotten the full blast of the Veela charm Malfoy was projecting.  
  
"You see Malfoy, there's a better offer right there," Harry said and went back to eating just as the other members of the Gryffindor team entered the Great Hall.  
  
- - - - -  
  
Sometime later in the day, as Harry was flying high above the pitch looking for the snitch and keeping a close watch on the new Ravenclaw seeker, a young sandy haired boy who had taken Cho's place on the team after she graduated from school.  
  
It had been almost two hours since the game had begun, and was turning into one of the longest Quidditch games Harry has played in what seems forever. He was truly enjoying himself. It also didn't hurt that Gryffindor was up thirty points over Ravenclaw and if he caught the snitch, it would put them ahead of Slytherin for the Quidditch cup that year.  
  
It wasn't but a few moments later that Harry finally saw it, a hint of gold at the other end of the pitch near the Gryffindor goal post, where Ron was playing Keeper. Casually looking around, Harry saw his third year counterpart looking the other way and lay down on his broom and took off after the snitch.  
  
All Harry could hear was the rush of the wind in his ears and the roar of the crowd as he raced after the tiny fluttery golden ball. His Firebolt was zooming across the pitch as fast as he could make it go and he was catching up with the snitch in record time.  
  
With his fingers almost wrapped around the golden snitch, Harry vaguely heard someone shouting, "Watch out Harry!" in the background. However, it didn't matter, at least to Harry, as his hand was wrapped firmly around the struggling snitch as a bludger collided with the back of his head, sending him hurtling towards the pitch. Harry blacked out before he hit the ground.  
  
- - - - -  
  
Harry woke up sometime later, once again in his home away from home, the school's hospital wing. As he lay there with his head throbbing painfully, he clearly heard some people talking and strained to hear what was being said.  
  
"I don't care what you say, that sport is dangerous and it should be banned from the school."  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, I don't really to remind you that you also play this dangerous game, do I?"  
  
'Malfoy?' thought Harry, 'Damn it, I don't need him here right now.'  
  
However, before Harry could think of anything else the school nurse, Madame Pomfrey was suddenly beside him. "Oh good, your awake again. I was becoming concerned that you weren't awake before now."  
  
"How long was I out?" asked a groggy Harry.  
  
"Almost two hours," Malfoy replied worriedly. "How do you feel?"  
  
"I feel that you are bothering me Malfoy, so go away."  
  
Malfoy actually looked like he wanted to cry when Harry said that.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, why don't we get out of the way, so that Madame Pomfrey can do what she need to with Harry," said the calm voice of the Headmaster.  
  
"Thank you Albus," the nurse replied as she returned to examining Harry. "Well Mr. Potter, you seem to be the only student in the school's history with a head harder than a bludgers."  
  
"Does that mean I can go back to Gryffindor Tower?" asked Harry hopefully.  
  
"Hardly, you are staying here tonight and you can return tomorrow morning. However, right now I want you to take this healing potion and this dreamless sleep potion and rest."  
  
"Damn."  
  
- - - - -  
  
A few hours later, in the middle of the night, Harry was roused out of his sleep by a noise in the infirmary. At first he thought nothing of it and tried to go back to sleep. However, a few moments later he heard it again and somehow managed to open on of his eyes to see what it was.  
  
Standing beside his bed was Draco Malfoy, a completely naked Draco Malfoy.  
  
Before Harry could do anything about it, he saw Malfoy point is wand at him and Harry soon was asleep again.  
  
To Be Continued … Please Read and Review  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
I would like to thank everyone who read and reviewed my work, thanks!  
  
Yana5, yes someone will die in this story. I'll give you a hint, he's tall, pure evil and has the face of a snake! 


	6. Damnation

**Harry Potter & the Rejecting the Veela**

By the Short Fat Fag

**Chapter Six – Damnation**

When Harry awoke, his head hurt like it never had before. It wasn't a terribly painful feeling, nothing like what it felt like to be hit with the cruciatus curse or the pain from when Voldemort was near him and his scar burned uncontrollably. No this was a different kind of hurt, the sort of pain from when you sleep far too long and have a sinus headache all at the same time. Not life threatening, but uncomfortable all at the same time. Groggily Harry forced his eyes open and blurrily looked for his glasses.

'That bludgers must have packed more of a wallop then I thought,' Harry thought to himself as he put his glasses on.

Looking around, Harry suddenly remembered that he was in the infirmary once more, but he was in one of the private rooms and not his normal bed that he slept in whenever he stayed here. Before he could wonder why he had been moved into the private room, he suddenly felt something. That something was moving.

Glancing over to the other side of the bed, Harry got the shock of his young life. Draco Malfoy was sleeping beside him in the same bed. Then he got another shock, Draco Malfoy was not only sleeping with Harry, but he was also naked as the day he was born. Then Harry suddenly had a vague memory of waking up in the middle of the night with Malfoy standing naked beside his bed.

"Bastard," swore Harry and pushed the slumbering Slytherin out of the bed. With the sudden movement of the sleeping teenager, he made a resounding thud as he hit the cold stone floor.

"Hey," Malfoy said sleepily from the vicinity of the floor. However, Harry ignored him and started to get out of bed. However, Harry was far groggier than he thought and he also fell to the floor when he attempted to climb out of the bed.

"Ouch," said Harry as he also hit the stone cold floor. However, when he did hit the floor, he realized something he hadn't before, he was also naked. He and Malfoy were sleeping naked together. A sudden panicked thought flashed through Harry's mind, 'Did he rape me?' Harry reached around and felt his backside and realized that there was no pain or discomfort, none of the tell tale signs of being taken.

"Why'd you push me out of bed love?" asked Draco as he tried to climb back into bed and having some difficulty.

"Did you rape me?" replied Harry wearily as he began to crawl away from the bed in order to find some clothing and more importantly his wand so he could curse Malfoy for doing this to him.

At that moment Madame Pomfrey entered the private room and said, "Well, I see that you are awake now." Then seeing the condition of her two patients, she asked, "Why are you out of bed?"

"He pushed me," pouted Malfoy like a little child.

"What happened?" demanded Harry.

Sighing, Madame Pomfrey answered, "It seems that Mr. Malfoy snuck into my infirmary in the middle of the night and performed the bonding ritual with you when you were unconscious. This effectively means that you two are now married."

"WHAT?" screamed Harry, which only served to make his head hurt more than before. Grabbing his head in pain, Harry moaned softly from the screaming he had just done.

"Calm down Mr. Potter, I know this must be a bit of a shock for you," replied the nurse sternly and oddly sympathetic at the same time. "Waking up like this with absolutely no idea how this happened, nor giving your consent for it to happen like this. However, like it or not, it has happened earlier than you planned I'm sure and you will have to learn to deal with it."

Fuming, Harry looked over at the Slytherin who was still trying to get back into the bed and again asked, "Did you rape me Malfoy?"

Shocked by the outburst, Madame Pomfrey answered, "No, he didn't. I already checked for that."

"How long have we been in here?" asked Harry?

Madame Pomfrey put a bracing hand on the naked Gryffindor and said, "Three days."

Harry closes his eyes and sighs wearily.

"Now I need you both to get back into bed," the nurse said in her matter of fact manner.

"Where are my clothes?" asked Harry suddenly realizing he was naked in front of the school nurse.

"They are in the wardrobe, the Headmaster insisted that we strip the pair of you and place you in his private room so that when you awoke you could mate freely with one another."

Finally making it back into the bed, Malfoy smiles gleefully and says, "Come on Potter, come back to bed so we can make love and make a baby together."

"No."

"No?" Malfoy and Madame Pomfrey ask together.

"No," Harry repeated himself. "I rejected you before and I will reject you again. I couldn't stop you from performing the bonding spell, but I can refuse to mate with you."

"Am I to understand that you have are completely against bonding with Mr. Malfoy?"

"No, he is not!" bellowed Malfoy.

"Yes, Madame Pomfrey that is what I am saying," said Harry with a glare to the selfish Slytherin.

"Well, then I think we need to place you into separate rooms to be sure that your wishes are respected."

qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp

A couple of hours later as Harry was sitting in a chair wearing a pair of infirmary pajamas and a dressing robe in yet another private room in the infirmary talking to Ron and Hermione about what had happened during the time he was asleep with the part Veela.

"I can't believe Dumbledore actually thought it was a good idea," said Harry in total disbelief.

"I am so furious with that man," said Hermione as she paced the room and stamped her foot in frustration. "He refused to call in the Aurors when I suggested it. He said you would be happier when you woke up and would accept the bonding."

"Yeah mate, we tried to write to the Aurors ourselves, but Dad said until you woke up they would have no grounds to do anything about it," Ron added in with a mouth full of chocolate frog.

"Well, I **AM** awake now and I **AM** going to write to them and get something done about this," said Harry with conviction. "I am not going to go through life bonded to that blonde git for the rest of my life!"

"Good, I knew you would feel this way," Hermione began, "so I took the liberty of drafting your letter for you." Then she drew out a thick roll of parchment from her rucksack and handed it to Harry to read. "I outlined what the law says about this type of forced bonding and what kind of protection you are entitled to under Wizarding Law as well as your initial complaint. All you need to do is read it and sign it."

"Thanks," said Harry completely caught off guard by the letter. "When did you write this?"

"The morning after Ron and I discovered what had happened to you," Hermione admitted. "I had to do something."

"Yeah mate," Ron began, "You should have seen her; she can be right scary when she wants to be."

Hermione beamed at her friends.

Looking up from the letter, Harry looked to his two best friends and asks fearfully, "So how's Justin?"

Ron and Hermione shot each other a worried look. "Well, you see Harry," Hermione began, "When Justin first found out that you and Malfoy had been bonded, he was ..."

"He was furious," Ron finished for her. "He wanted to rip Malfoy apart, but Dumbledore wouldn't let him near the infirmary or you."

"My poor, poor Justin," Harry said and bent down and rested his head in his hands.

"Well," Hermione said tenderly, "I don't think he's yours any longer."

Looking up Harry said, "Just because Malfoy did this, does not mean that I am giving up on him." However, once he saw the look in Ron and Hermione's faces, he knew what had happened. Justin had given up on him.

qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp

A few minutes after Ron and Hermione left Harry's room with the letter in their hands to be delivered to the Ministry by Hedwig, Harry had another visitor.

"Harry, may I come in?"

Harry sighed and replied, "Of course, Professor Dumbledore, what did you want?"

Twinkling the Headmaster began, "I'm glad to see that you're up and about again, but I was concerned to learn that you won't stay in the same room as your bond mate."

"He is not my bond mate, he is anything but that," Harry clearly stated.

"Harry..."

"No," Harry interrupted the Headmaster, "You do not get to come in here and twinkle at me and try and talk me into doing something I have absolutely no intention of going on with. I was forced into this situation, after repeatedly rejecting his advances and you know it."

"Harry, I think you should calm down and think about this rationally," Dumbledore said calmly as he conjured a squishy chair for him to sit in. "Once you and Mr. Malfoy get to know one another better, I'm sure that you'll find this arrangement to be beneficial to both of you."

"No."

However, Dumbledore continued as if Harry has said nothing, "Now that your abilities have increased, you will need to be near him in order for each of you to learn how to depend on one another in controlling them. I'm afraid my dear boy, that you are going to be learning magic all over again."

"Not necessarily," said Harry with a smirk.

"What do mean?" asked a confused Headmaster.

"Well, my abilities are only slightly augmented at the moment," explained Harry, thanks to Hermione's research. "If I had continued to stay in the same room with him, then yes, our magic would have continued to mix with each other's. However, now that I have gotten away from him, the process is now much slower and gives us time to correct the problem and undo the bond."

"Harry, once a Veela or in this case a part Veela, bonds with someone, the bond cannot be broken," explained the Headmaster with his eyes twinkling. "How do you plan to go about it?"

Harry just half smiled and said, "There are ways."

qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp

Sometime that evening, after Harry and Malfoy are released from the infirmary, he makes his way up to the entrance of Gryffindor Tower and to his friends.

"Well, I hear that you've had an exciting week," said the Fat Lady as Harry approached the entrance to the Gryffindor Common Room.

"Hardly," Harry grumbled and then gave the password.

"Harry!" exclaimed a very excited Ginny Weasley, who bounded up to him and gave him a great big hug. "We've missed you."

Suddenly feeling a lot better, thanks to that hug he replies, "Thanks Gin, I needed that."

"So how's married life treating you and where is the lovely Mrs. Potter?"

Scowling Harry said, "That's not funny Ginny."

"Yes, it is," she replied giggling. "Oh come on Harry, you'll find a way out of this. I know one thing and that's you can always get out of trouble when you need to."

Blushing Harry nodded and was quickly saved from his embarrassment by his two best friends, Ron and Hermione.

"Harry! What are you doing out of the infirmary? Madame Pomfrey will kill you."

"Don't worry Hermione; she released me and that bastard a little while ago. I wanted to come up and take a shower and change into some clean clothes before going down to dinner."

Ron and Hermione gave each other a look that Harry had come to learn meant nothing good for him.

"Well, you see how it is mate," Ron began, "You can't change your clothes, all your stuff is gone."

"What?"

"The house elves came up while you were sleeping and packed all of your things up and moved them into the private quarters that you'll be sharing with Malfoy for now on. Did we forget to mention that?"

"Yes Hermione," Harry replied through gritted teeth, "You did forget that. For that matter, so did everyone else." Then spinning on his heels, Harry quickly made for the portrait of the Fat Lady and then to Dumbledore's office to have a few words with him. Ron, Hermione and Ginny quickly followed, they didn't want to miss this.

However, once outside the Gryffindor common room Harry and his friends run into Professor McGonagall.

"Potter, there you are," the head of Gryffindor House said when she spotted him. "You are to come with me to your new quarters."

qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp

A few minutes later, Harry is shown his new rooms by Professor McGonagall. "This is where you'll be staying for the time being Potter."

"What if I don't want to stay here with Malfoy?"

Confused, Professor McGonagall asks, "What do you mean by 'Don't want to stay'?"

"I mean that I refused to do this repeatedly and was forced into it, so I think that I have the right to not be forced into living with Malfoy."

"You mean to say you didn't want to go through with this?" McGonagall stood there stunned and muttered to herself, "But Albus said..."

Irritated, Harry said without thinking, "Yes, he says a lot of things." Then he entered the quarters he was forced into sharing with Malfoy. Once inside Harry found Malfoy going through his things and was furious about it.

qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp

"An invisibility cloak, father can make good use of this once I send it to him," Malfoy said s he held up the cloak inspecting it.

"NO MALFOY!" Harry yelled. "That is my cloak and is going no where."

"Temper, temper my love, your mine now and thus everything that was once yours is now mine."

"I don't think so," Harry said and grabbed the cloak from Malfoy's hands and replaced it in his trunk, which he closed and locked. "I've already written to the Aurors and they'll be here shortly and arrest you for breaking wizarding law."

"You wish Potter."

Harry waved off Malfoy's posturing and said, "However, in the mean time, I'll be taking my things and returning to Gryffindor Tower."

However, before Malfoy could respond the sound of a faint pop appeared in the room and a house elf was standing there.

"Harry Potter, Professor McGonagall is saying you is needing me right away."

Smiling at this small friend Harry said, "Yes, Dobby I do need you. Can you make sure all of my possessions are packed back in my trunk and taken back up to Gryffindor Tower? I won't be staying here after all."

"Yes Harry Potter sir, I is doing that right away," Dobby said gleefully and with a snap of his fingers all of Harry's possessions, even the ones Malfoy had taken and hidden in his own trunk were back in place and then the house elf and trunk popped away again.

Once Dobby was gone, Harry turned to Malfoy and said, "Nice room you've got here Malfoy, hope you like living in them alone." Then Harry turned around and left the private quarters to go and find Justin and try to explain all of this to him.

To Be Continued...

qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp

I wanted to thank Ariana Dumbeldore, Ashlee12, Benjis VIP, ironic-humor, Makalani Astral, omeganight, sassw14, SeparatriX, Serry2, Shabopo, Ters, Unconsciousdiary, VirginSuicide and Yana5 all for reviewing my last chapter and I hope you all like this one as much. :)


	7. Trapped

Harry Potter & Rejecting the Veela By The Short Fat Fag  
  
Chapter Seven - Trapped  
  
"Justin, please listen to me."  
  
"Leave me alone Harry, you're married now."  
  
"Like hell I am!" spat the Gryffindor.  
  
Finally the Hufflepuff stopped running away from Harry and turning to him said, "Professor Dumbledore made it perfectly clear to me that any relationship that once existed between us is over and can never be again."  
  
"He said that?" asked Harry who was seething with fury.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"We'll see about that," Harry said and grabbed Justin and claimed the Hufflepuff's mouth with his own. Justin almost immediately melted into the embrace and flung his arms around Harry's neck as Harry snaked his own around Justin's waist.  
  
"Wow," breathed Justin when they broke apart.  
  
"Come on," Harry said grabbing Justin's hand, "We're going to Gryffindor Tower."  
  
"No, Harry, wait."  
  
"Why?"  
  
With a look of mischief Justin says, "Hufflepuff dorms are closer."  
  
Then the two boys run down the stairs hand and hand towards the Hufflepuff common room.  
  
qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp  
  
Sometime later, Harry and Justin were lying in Justin's bed up in the boy's dormitory, just holding each other and relaxing in the moment.  
  
"That was amazing Harry."  
  
"You were pretty terrific yourself," Harry said lazily as he gently kissed his lover's forehead.  
  
However, moments later, Susan Bones came rushing into the room to find Harry. "Harry? Are you in here?" but stopped in mid-thought when she saw the two naked boys in bed together. "Wow!" she breathed as Harry pulled a blanket over their exposed nether regions.  
  
"Something I can do for you Susan?" asked Harry, who was blushing slightly.  
  
"Yeah, but Justin would kill me if I asked for it."  
  
"Hey," Justin said as Harry smirked. "He's mine."  
  
Susan snapped out of her gazing and remembered why she came in to begin with. "Harry, Malfoy is trying to claw his way into our common room. I think he may know what you two were doing in here."  
  
"Damn that little ferret," Harry said as he threw the covers back, quickly found his wand and cast a quick cleaning charm on himself and grabbed his boxers and put them on, no longer caring if Susan saw him now or not. Which she did, and as she had never seen the Boy-Who-Lived naked before, her eyebrows went up into her hairline.  
  
As soon as Harry was completely dressed, he said, "Justin stay in here, he may try to kill you again." Then Harry was out the door and on his way to deal with Draco Malfoy with Susan Bones hot on his heels.  
  
When Harry reached the common room he heard Malfoy beating on the wall, trying to get in.  
  
"LET ME IN!" he bellowed, "I KNOW THAT YOU'RE IN THERE SHAGGING YOUR LITTLE BITCH HARRY! YOU ARE MINE NOW AND YOU CAN'T DO THAT ANYMORE!"  
  
"What a little drama queen," Harry muttered as he opened the common room door and stepped out into the hallway to deal with his nemesis. "What do you want Malfoy?" Harry spat at him.  
  
"You, Harry, I want you," he said calmly the moment he found his bond mate.  
  
"Well you can't have me and you know that, so why are you here?"  
  
The Slytherin sneered at Harry; Malfoy's were not used to not getting their way. "We are bonded! You do not get to go around shagging whomever you like as you belong to me now."  
  
"Really?" asked Harry, "Does that go equal for you?"  
  
"Malfoy's can do whatever they like."  
  
"Do you think that I would stand for that kind of abuse from you for one moment? I am not your mother Malfoy; do not expect me to blindly do your bidding whenever you think I should. That will never happen!" said Harry with conviction.  
  
"Yes, because you love me."  
  
Harry laughed and said, "You mean I loathe you."  
  
Visibly hurt Draco said, "I love you Harry."  
  
"No you do not, you only think that you do because of your Veela thing you have going on," Harry said. "You only love yourself."  
  
Trembling with anger or perhaps he was truly about to cry, Draco Malfoy ran off towards the dungeons, probably to find Professor Snape for guidance.  
  
qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp  
  
A short time later, Harry entered the Gryffindor common room looking rather depressed about the whole Veela business he found himself in. Quickly spotting his friends in the common room, he approached them.  
  
"Hey guys."  
  
"Harry, I thought you were supposed to be in your new quarters with Malfoy," Hermione said.  
  
"No, I moved out shortly after I arrived. Didn't Dobby bring my things back to the tower?"  
  
"Yeah, mate, your trunk is back where it belongs. I kind of forgot to tell the girls though," Ron said.  
  
Ginny rolled her eyes and Hermione asked, "How could you forget that?"  
  
"Well, Luna was here at the time," Ron admitted, but didn't want to continue as to what she might have done to make him forget something like that.  
  
Even Harry was rolling his eyes now at his best friend. "Anyway," he said, interrupting the soon to be argument between Ron and his sister, "Hermione, you told me about a potion that strips a part Veela of its heritage the other day. Do you have the recipe for it still?"  
  
"I think so Harry, why?"  
  
"We're brewing it," Harry said with conviction. "Malfoy was just down at the entrance of the Hufflepuff common room trying to get in to get Justin again."  
  
"And why would he be doing that Harry Potter?"  
  
"Come on Hermione," Ginny said, "Just look at him. He just strolled in here looking freshly shagged, why do you think Malfoy would be jealous?"  
  
Ron grinned as Harry looked at his feet sheepishly.  
  
"I know that Ginny," Hermione said, "I just wanted him to admit it."  
  
"Okay, I admit it, I got Justin back and I'm not letting him go," Harry admitted.  
  
To which Hermione gave him a pointed look that said, 'You're not telling everything.'  
  
Defeated, Harry continued to admit, "And we had really great sex."  
  
"Happy now Hermione, he admitted it," Ginny said while laughing.  
  
"Does that mean we can brew the potion now?" asked Harry expectantly.  
  
"I suppose. Have you heard back from the Auror's yet?"  
  
"No, not yet, but …" Harry said, but paused when he realized something important about himself. "I don't think I have it in me to have him put to death."  
  
"Why not?" asked Ron incredulously, "If it were the other way round, he'd do it in a heart beat."  
  
"I know," Harry admitted, "but I'm not him and I don't have the heart to do it."  
  
Hermione took over at this point, "Well, as I told you before Harry, it will take at least six months to brew this potion and we're going to need help to do it."  
  
"I'm sure that we know several students who are good at potions to help us. Everyone hates Malfoy," Ron said knowingly.  
  
"Well, I was thinking more along the lines of a teacher to help us in this effort."  
  
"Like who?" asked Harry, Ron and Ginny together.  
  
"Professor Snape."  
  
qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp  
  
The next morning everyone was making their way down to the Great Hall to have breakfast before their first class of the day. Harry was walking in the middle of the group of seventh years with the Marauder's Map in his hand watching out for a tiny dot with Malfoy's name on it. He was going to do his best to avoid him as much as possible.  
  
"Harry, I don't know why you are bothering looking at the map," whispered Hermione. "Malfoy is just going to ambush you in the Great Hall anyway."  
  
"I know, but this way I can see him coming," Harry replied.  
  
"Yeah, Hermione, lay off Harry, he's having a very bad week as it is," Ron said heatedly at her.  
  
"Oh, all right," Hermione said huffily. "Where is he anyway?"  
  
Harry checked the map again and replies, "He seems to be sitting at the Slytherin table already. Maybe if we're lucky I can sneak in and he won't see me at all."  
  
"I wouldn't bet on it mate," Ron said as they entered the Great Hall and noticed that Malfoy was suddenly staring at them. "I think he already knows that you've arrived."  
  
"Damn."  
  
Harry watched as Malfoy rise from his seat at the Slytherin table and started to walk calmly towards him. Thinking quickly, he handed to the Marauder's Map silently to Hermione, so that she could hide it from Malfoy, since he didn't know it even existed.  
  
"Harry," Malfoy calmly addressed the Gryffindor.  
  
"What do you want Malfoy?" hissed Ron.  
  
"I've come to take my mate to the Slytherin table to have breakfast, as is my right."  
  
"Take me?" asked Harry through gritted teeth. "As in force me to do it against my will? You don't really think I'm just going to do that are you?"  
  
"Of course, you will," Malfoy replied, his calm façade slipping away. "You are my mate and you will do as you are told to do."  
  
"Uh Oh," Ron and Hermione said together and took a step back from Harry, but still within reach in case he felt like drawing his wand or worse, his fists on the Veela.  
  
"Told?" Harry asked in barely contained fury as he clenched his hands into fists.  
  
"Yes, told. You need to learn your new place Harry and the sooner you do it, the better off we'll both be."  
  
"My place?" said Harry so loud that it drew the attention of most of the students in the Great Hall and some of the teachers, who were watching anyway, but were pretending they weren't.  
  
"Yes, your place as the bride of the Malfoy heir."  
  
"Understand this now, Malfoy, I am going to be eating at the Gryffindor table with my housemates and then afterward I will be going with them to class," Harry said heatedly, but with distinction and then turn to move towards the other Gryffindors.  
  
However, Malfoy grabbed Harry's left arm in order to drag him forcefully to the Slytherin table. This was the wrong thing to do at that moment, as Harry sunk his right fist right into Malfoy's stomach causing the Veela to double over in pain and let go of his arm.  
  
Instantly Professor McGonagall was on her feet and flying down the isle towards the scene.  
  
"Mr. Potter, what were you thinking?"  
  
"Defending myself from Malfoy, who seems to think I am his personal property," Harry replied quickly.  
  
The Transfiguration teacher gave the Gryffindor a stern look and said, "Take your seats at the table and have breakfast while I sort this out, but I will be speaking with you about this later Mr. Potter."  
  
"Yes Professor."  
  
qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp  
  
"Harry, I was wondering if I might have a word with you."  
  
Harry sighed and replies "Are you going to try and talk me into mating with Malfoy again?"  
  
Twinkling, the Headmaster says, "I have tried several times already and you seem quite set against this course of action my dear boy. So no, I will try to talk you into it again."  
  
A smile crept to Harry's lips, "Thank you."  
  
"Not at all, my boy, not at all. However, I would like to know why you are so against this bonding."  
  
Harry's jaw dropped open as he stared at the Headmaster, and slowly he said, "Well, sir, I do not like him."  
  
Chuckling, Professor Dumbledore said, "I gathered that already Harry. What is it precisely that you do not like in Mister Malfoy?"  
  
"Well," Harry began as he and the Headmaster started to walk down the corridor, "He's self centered, he's selfish, he's a bigot, he treats the students in other houses like they are the dirt beneath his feet, he's spoiled beyond belief, he boasts that he practices the dark arts, he is the son of a known Voldemort supporter and is most likely going to join the Death Eaters when he graduates from school."  
  
With his eyes twinkling once again, Dumbledore says, "Is that all Harry?"  
  
"No there's more, but it's mostly to do with the way he treats me specifically."  
  
"How is that?"  
  
Harry did not want to go into the details, but he thought that if he told Dumbledore everything, then maybe he'd agree that they should not have bonded after all. "He treats me like a thing and not like a person, like I'm his trophy or something. He doesn't listen to a thing I say and does as he wishes no matter what I say or do to the contrary."  
  
"So you want him to respect you then Harry?"  
  
"Yes," Harry said and then corrected himself. "No," but that wasn't the right answer either. "I do not want to be his mate period, but if he had wanted to pursue me instead of forcing me into this, then yeah, I would have liked it if he had respected me as a person."  
  
"But you were not inclined to allow him to begin with?" asked the Headmaster.  
  
"No, not particularly," Harry admitted. "I am with Justin and I love him."  
  
"Humph."  
  
Harry had heard that sound and stopped in the corridor to ask, "What was that?"  
  
"I didn't hear anything," replied the Headmaster quickly. Then the two continued to walk as Professor Dumbledore asked, "Now Harry, if you and Mr. Finch-Fletchley hadn't been in a relationship already, would you have considered Mr. Malfoy's request to pursue you?"  
  
"I don't know," Harry began, "but probably not. He is too underhanded and I wouldn't have been able to trust him until I knew everything about the situation and I highly doubt he would have been forthcoming with answers." In fact Harry thought he would sneer at him and tell him it was none of his business what a Malfoy did.  
  
"Is there nothing nice you can say about Mr. Malfoy Harry?"  
  
Harry was silent as he thought about it and after a couple of minutes as they walked down the corridor he finally said, "Malfoy is a good flyer."  
  
Dumbledore chuckled and asked, "Is that all you can think to say about him?"  
  
"Pretty much and saying that was a stretch."  
  
"I am a damn great flyer!" Malfoy said as he pulled in invisibility cloak off of himself.  
  
Dumbledore sighed as Harry said, "Is that my cloak?"  
  
"No, Harry, it isn't," the Headmaster replies sadly. "I borrowed it from a friend. I just wanted Mr. Malfoy to hear what you had to say about your relationship with him, since he was very upset with you for cheating on him yesterday."  
  
"I did not cheat," Harry said heatedly as he stared Malfoy down.  
  
"Yes, you did!" Malfoy replied to his stare.  
  
"NO! I did not!"  
  
"Gentlemen," Dumbledore said loudly as the two were beginning to have an argument. "I think perhaps it would be best if we went somewhere private to discuss this situation and not in a public corridor of the school."  
  
Grudgingly both boys agreed to it and followed the Headmaster to a nearby lounge area, which was hidden behind a statue of fierce looking hippogriff that Harry had never seen before. Once they entered the room, the door closed behind them and they were in a room that looked very similar to the Gryffindor common room, except for the color scheme. This room held no house colors in it, but was rather a creams and navy blues, which made it a very comfortable looking room.  
  
"Now gentlemen," Dumbledore began, "I know you both have much to discuss about your current situation with one another." Then looking over to Harry, who had taken a seat in a wingback chair the Headmaster continued, "Harry, you must keep an open mind and listen to why Mr. Malfoy did this. He does have a very good reason for performing the bonding incantation with you that evening. I would like it very much if you listened as he explained it to you."  
  
Then turning to the part Veela who was sitting on a settee and looking very smug, Dumbledore said, "And Mr. Malfoy, you need to listen to Harry and treat him like a person and not as if he was some great trophy for the taking. He is a living breathing person who has a destiny to fulfill and you can either play a part in its completion or you can stay out of the way, but Harry will not allow you to hinder him in any way. Also I would suggest that you learn to explain yourself and not treat him disrespectfully."  
  
"Now, with that being said," the Headmaster paused with a twinkle in his eye, "I think I shall leave you here to get on with your discussion." Then he turned and made his way to the entrance to the room where he paused and added, "Oh yes, before I forget, I took the liberty of having your things removed and placed into the two different bedrooms that are attached to this common room, so that you can be comfortable. The house elves will be bringing your meals here for as long as you need to be together." Then he was gone and the hippogriff that guarded the entrance to the common room was sealed shut, trapping both teens in.  
  
To Be Continued … Please Read and Review 


	8. The Coming of the Aurors

**Harry Potter & the Rejecting the Veela**

By the Short Fat Fag

**Chapter Eight – The Coming of the Aurors**

"Bastard!" exclaimed Harry as he attempted to open the sealed portal into the school corridor.

"What's wrong Harry?" purred Malfoy sweetly.

"That barmy old codger has locked us in together," spat Harry. Then turning to look at his opponent, he began, "What do you … What the?"

Harry stood there with his eyes about to pop out of his head as he watched his arch rival begin to remove his clothes. "What are you doing Malfoy?"

Smirking, the Slytherin replies, "What's it look like Harry? I'm undressing so that we can finish what we began in the infirmary."

"No we're not! Dumbledore brought us here to talk and not to shag each other senseless," countered the Gryffindor.

"Whatever," Malfoy said with a smirk, as the remainder of his clothing was removed with magic and he began to point his wand at Harry to perform that same little charm again. However, before the part Veela could utter the first syllable of the incantation…

"Expelliarmus!" cried Harry with his wand pointed at his arch rival turned husband and sending him flying into a nearby bookcase and his wand flying right into Harry's hand.

"Uhhh," stated Malfoy without any form of dignity as he rose from the floor and began to search for his wand.

"Looking for this?"

"Give me back my wand, Potter," demanded the angry Slytherin.

"Oh ho," Harry said pleasantly now that he had Malfoy's wand. "Its 'Harry' when you want to have your leg over, but its 'Potter' for everything else, is it?"

"That's right," admitted the spoiled naked Slytherin.

Sighing, Harry lowers his wand and asks, "Do you really think that I am just going to roll over and say, 'Yes, please take me now', do you?"

"You are my mate," Draco began, but Harry stopped him.

"Seriously Malfoy, think about the question. Have I ever done or said anything where you are concerned to let you think that I would be willing to freely enter into marriage with you?"

Reluctantly, Malfoy said, "No."

"Then why are you doing this?"

"Because I love you and you ignore me unless we're fighting," Malfoy admitted slowly, as if hoping Harry would grow impatient and interrupt him again, which didn't happen.

"So why didn't you fight with me then?" asked a confused Harry.

Moving closer to the raven haired youth, the part Veela said, "Because you don't love me when we fight, you just hate me then, just like you did last year when I tried that tactic."

"Why didn't you just talk to me about all of this instead of just forcing me into this? I would have listened to you, I probably would have had a tough time trying to accept it, but I would have listened," Harry admitted as the very naked Slytherin stepped even closer to him and brought his hand up to gently caress Harry's cheek.

"I thought …" Malfoy stammered, "I just …"

However, instead of doing the right thing and finishing his thought, Malfoy's other hand snakes around Harry waist and pulls him very close to his body and presses his erection against Harry's body.

Through gritted teeth Harry warningly says, "MALFOY!"

With lust filling his eyes, Malfoy says, "It's time my love, we will have the most beautiful son together, a true heir of the Malfoy fortune."

"NO! We! Will! Not!" and with wand in hand, Harry performs the Jelly-Legs Jinx on his rival before bolting to the door with his name on it and locking himself in.

"You can't stay in there forever, Harry."

"Wanna bet?"

About an hour later as Harry was sitting at the window wondering how his life became so messed up he feels something tapping on the outer limits of his mind and immediately thinks Voldemort is trying something against him again. Immediately Harry strengthens his mind against the attack, only to discover that it is not coming from the dark wizard, but rather another source. One much closer to himself and on the other side of the door.

"Malfoy?" asked Harry under his breath, wondering if these sensations are truly coming from him. Then something that he learned once in Defense Against the Dark Arts pops into his head. 'Veela often forge mental links with their chosen mates.'

Taking several cleansing breaths Harry calms himself and slowly allows the Slytherin access to his thoughts, which the greedy Slytherin takes full advantage of. Slowly Harry direct Malfoy to the thoughts he has chosen for him to relive, which are not the one the blonde was searching for he is sure.

Moments later Harry hears Malfoy cry out in agony on the other side of the door as he has just relived every single time the Gryffindor was hit with the cruciatus curse.

Smiling Harry thinks, 'Serves him right.'

A few hours later Harry is awoken from his slumber against the window and hears someone pounding on the outer door to the common room.

"Mister Potter? Are you in there?"

Harry was about to open his bedroom door and answer when he heard Malfoy say, "Yes, he is here, but you can't come in right now, we are in the middle of a mating ritual."

"LIKE HELL WE ARE!" bellowed Harry as he removed all the wards he had placed around his bedroom and flung the door open and started towards the outer door. "I'm in here, but I can't open the door, we've been sealed in."

Through the door, Harry heard someone ask, "Who sealed you in Mister Potter?"

"The Headmaster did it," replied Harry without any loyalty to Dumbledore, he had after all forced Harry into his situation against his will.

"Don't worry; we'll try to get you out of there."

"He doesn't want out, we're going to mate soon," Malfoy said to the person on the other side of the door.

"NO! WE ARE NOT!" Harry bellowed back to the part Veela as he took out his wand.

"You wouldn't hex me would you Harry?" asked Malfoy sadly, who was still without his wand.

"I will if you try and stop me from leaving," Harry replied matter of factly with his wand pointed at the spot between Malfoy's eyes.

However, before either of the two teens could do anything the Hippogriff that guarded the entrance suddenly opened to reveal a group of Aurors and Professor McGonagall standing there.

"What is going on in here?" asked the Transfiguration teacher sternly.

"Defending myself Professor," replied Harry, not taking his eyes off of Malfoy.

"I can see that Potter, however, what I meant was have you been forced into any further … ah that is to say …"

Smiling at the awkward ending of the sentence Harry said calmly, "No Professor, he has been unsuccessful in forcing me to go to bed with him."

"Good," she replied and turning to the Aurors, she continued, "Here are the two students in question gentlemen; I have found them for you as I said I would, so you can now perform your duty." With that she directed Harry to the same winged back chair he had occupied earlier and she took a seat in another one near by.

"Are you Draco Ulysses Malfoy?" asked a gruff and imposing looking Auror.

"Yes, I am sir," Malfoy politely replied. "Why do you want to know?"

"There has been a serious complaint filed against you at the Ministry of Magic concerning an illegal forced bonding ritual you performed on a Harry James Potter."

"Illegal?" Malfoy replied as he turned on the Veela charm. "There was nothing illegal about it."

For a moment the older Auror swayed in place as if dizzy and said, "Of course you are correct young man, nothing illegal what so ever. Did you know that I am the newly appointed head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement and that I have captured more Death Eaters than anyone else at the Ministry?"

Smiling Malfoy said, "Why no sir, you have not, that sounds fascinating."

At this point another, younger, Auror stepped in and said; "I have just dominated the renegade Dementors back into the control of the Ministry and have received the Order of Merlin for it."

"Really?" asked Malfoy with a look of being genuinely impressed by the beautiful young man.

Harry groaned at the antics on display in the room and let his head fall into his hands helplessly. Malfoy was clearly seizing control of the situation.

"Mr. Potter," Professor McGonagall said with pursed lips, "this is how one deals with a rogue Veela." Taking out her wand and taking aim she pronounces the incantation that produces a bubble head charm to appear on Malfoy's head, trapping his Veela charms inside. Immediately the Aurors woke for their charm induced stupidity.

"Gentlemen," Professor McGonagall said, "If you are quite finished throwing yourselves at Mr. Malfoy, would you be as kind as to finish what you came here to do?"

Looking quite sheepish for having just made a fool of him self, the gruff Auror begins speaking again, "Mr. Malfoy, you have been charged for breaking several wizarding laws concerning the Veela bonding process. We have come here to investigate this further. What do you have to say for yourself young man?"

However, he was unable to reply with the bubble head charm in place.

"I take it that by your silence on the matter, you are freely admitting your guilt."

Malfoy, however, was outraged, though no one could hear it.

"Perhaps, gentlemen, if you removed the charm from Mr. Malfoy, he could better articulate himself with his answers," said Professor Dumbledore, who was now standing the doorway into the lounge area.

"They tried that already Albus, but Mr. Malfoy was using his Veela abilities to distract them from performing their duties," Professor McGonagall said curtly.

With twinkling eyes Dumbledore says, "Well, that is to be expected with Veela, when they are in the midst or protecting themselves from an unknown threat to themselves or their mates. Also, I am surprised at you Minerva, interrupting these two young men while they were having a heart to heart talk about their relationship."

"Heart to heart?" asked a sarcastic Harry. "The moment you forced me to be sealed in with him, he stripped off his clothes and demanded I have sex with him. Then he started talking about the baby that he was going to force me to become pregnant with. As much as I would like to someday have children, I am neither a woman nor willing to have them with him."

Turning a stern eye towards the Slytherin, Dumbledore says, "Mr. Malfoy, I do believe that we discussed this earlier in my office."

However, the Veela neither looked repentant nor sorry for his actions.

"Harry, I am sorry that he did not treat you with the respect that you deserve."

The raven haired Gryffindor merely snorted at the Headmaster, not believing a word he said.

Dumbledore continued on as if Harry had not been rude and said, "Gentlemen, why don't we take this up to my office, where I am sure we would be more comfortable."

Reluctantly, the Aurors agreed.

"Oh, Mr. Malfoy," the stern transfiguration teacher said as she stood, "Do put some clothes on before you step out of these rooms, I would hate for you to frighten the children."

"Professor?" asked Harry politely.

"Yes, Mr. Potter?" she replied.

"How did you find me?"

"Well, that would be Mr. Weasley and Ms. Granger you have to thank for that. They didn't say how they knew where you were, I suppose they followed you and the Headmaster, but they seemed to know exactly where you were. They were also the ones, who wouldn't allow Albus to send the Aurors away when they came looking for you ealier."

Smiling Harry said, "Then I had better thank them I guess."

"I think it would be appreciated Mr. Potter," she replied with a very small smile of her own.

Growing somber again, Harry asked, "And what about Professor Dumbledore?"

"What about him?" Professor McGonagall asked with a look of mild confusion.

"Won't he get into trouble for locking me in with Malfoy against my wishes?"

"I highly doubt it," she replied with a tired smile, "Knowing him I'd wager he's already spun a web of misdirection so confusing that even a spider would get lost."

Grinning at the rare joke made by his head of house, Harry just nodded his head in agreement.

To Be Continued…


End file.
